1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes for the preparation of .alpha.,.beta.-cycloalkenones and more particularly to the reaction of sulfur trioxide with 4- and 5-membered cyclic fluorovinyl ethers to produce .alpha.,.beta.-cycloalkenones.
2. Prior Art
G. Scherer, G. Horlein, and H. Millauer, Chem. Ber., 99 1966 (1966) describes some reactions of 4- and 5-membered-ring fluorovinyl ethers with SnCl.sub.4 or CaF/FeCl.sub.3 to produce ketones. A typical reaction is: ##STR1##
The reactions described are usually performed either at high temperatures or in low yields.
L. G. Anello, A. K. Price, and R. F. Sweeney, J. Org. Chem., 33 2692 (1968); R. F. Sweeney, L. G. Anello, M. M. Schlecter, and B. Veldhuis in U.S. Pat. No. 3,333,002 issued July 25, 1967, disclose syntheses of ##STR2## by dehalogenation of perhalocyclohexenes with SO.sub.3 in the presence of a catalyst.